Amaya Hime
"I'll pan you!"'' ''- Hime's catchphrase (angry/disappointed) History WIP Becoming Cure Bliss WIP Appearance Hime WIP Cure Bliss As Cure Bliss, Hime's hair considerably longer than in her civillian form (as it reaches midback), and it has a slightly messy look. She has four ribbons that hold her hair back a bit, and they are longer than the hair itself. Her uniform is mostly blue in different shades, as it is her theme colour. Her eyes are slightly lighter, and slightly more vivid than her civillian self. On her chest she has her PreMirror in it's brooch-form. Personality Hime is extremely cheerful. She is really random, and at times, when everyone is talking about something, she can suddenly say something completely unrelated. She loves practical jokes, and isn't late to rig a get-together, a party, anything. Sometimes, however, she's the one who falls for them, because she has forgotten what she has put where, and she is always the first one to laugh at her own expence. Cure Bliss is Hime's alter ego. She represents Joy in the Constellation Canvas, and her theme colour is Blue. She is the 7th girl to awaken as a cure. Transformation Hime holds her PreMirror in front of her, and it emits a blue light which covers the whole screen, and the PreMirror has changed into the brooch form after the light disappears. Hime calls a work in progress, and the brooch floats over to her chest. The bow which the PreMirror is formed by two blue streaks of light from the PreMirror. Hime raises her right hand, and blue light from the PreMirror gathers in a sphere in it. She claps her hands, and the light of the spheres covers her hands, and forms her gloves. Two streaks of light emits from the Premirror, and circles around her arms once, before she directs them down to her legs. They wrap around her feet, and majority of her legs, and forms her shoes. More streaks light emits from the PreMirror, and they circle around her head, and body, forming the ribbons in her hair, and first the skirt then the top respectivley. Her hair shines blue, and lenghtens. The light fades, and her hair colour is shown to be sky blue. She gathers up the sparkles around her, which had "fallen off" of the streaks of light, and the light divides, and forms the ruffles of her sleeves and gloves. Cure Bliss poses and introduces herself. Attacks |-|Cure Bliss= WIP |-|Cure Bliss Complete Form= WIP |-|Celeste Cure Bliss= WIP Relationships WIP Ehymology : "Ama" (あま) means "Rain" and "Ya" (や) means "Night" or "Evening". This means that the name "Amaya" translates to "Night Rain". It is unknown why Hime has this name. : "Hime" means "Princess". It's unknown why she has this name. Gallery W!PCS Cure Bliss.png|Cure Bliss Trivia Only counting canon series and the ones made by Sweetangel823. *She shares name with Shirayuki Hime from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. **It is a coincidence, and that they both have the theme colour "blue" is also a coincidence. WIP Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Females